1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jamb assembly for a door. More particularly, the present invention relates to a jamb assembly for a door having a novel structure, capable of representing a wooden feel and reinforcing the strength for a specific region by improving the structure of the jamb assembly coupled with an opening of a wall surface for the installation of the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a jab assembly for a door refers to a set of components constituting a typical door frame.
The door jamb assembly is made of wood or a metallic material, and fixedly installed along an inner peripheral portion of an opening of a wall surface for a door.
However, since the wooden jamb assembly has a weak strength, the wooden jamb assembly may be easily damaged.
In particular, a jamb assembly may be coupled with a door through a hinge. If the coupling portion of the jamb assembly has a weak strength, the coupling portion of the jamb assembly can be damaged. Accordingly, a preferable strength can be ensured in the coupling portion of the jamb assembly.
In addition, when taking into consideration damages such as the deformation of the jamb assembly caused by the shock occurring in the process of opening or closing the door, sufficient strength must be ensured in a remaining portion of the jamb assembly as well as the coupling portion thereof as described above.
Therefore, recently, the jamb assembly is made of a metallic assembly. However, since the outer appearance of the metallic jamb assembly is monotonous, a wooden pattern sheet is attached to the surface of the metallic jamb assembly.
However, if the adhesive property of the sheet is degraded due to the long use, the sheet may be detached from the jamb assembly, so that an esthetic sense may be degraded. In addition, the sheet may be torn due to scratches.